Driving lessons
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Jesse gets stuck with teaching Rachel how to drive which is terrifying "Think of it this way when on a round a bout you are the cow" he chuckled St. Berry :


**AN: For my sister KnightS. Sorry if the road rules and stuff aren't correct I don't actually have a license for the ages I was going by Australia.**

**Driving lessons**

I was really nervous about driving for the first time I had only just past the test to get my learner permit most people got theirs at 16 years old but here I am at 18 years old and in my senior year of high school. Jesse had his open licence already since he was a year older than me and actually got his at 16, so he got roped into teaching me I didn't really see the point in learning I was going to be a Broadway legend and have someone drive me around. He arrived to my house at 7 am Saturday morning his theory was and I quote "there will be less people on the road for you to kill" I was quite offended by this.

"Rachel let's get going" Jesse yelled from the front door

"I'm coming" I yelled back grabbing my bag and keys, my dad's had gotten my a purple micra to learn in

"Ok so you need to listen to me when we're driving and do what I say for the safety of everyone" he said once we were in my car

"Fine" I grumbled and went to turn on the radio but Jesse slapped my arm away

"You can't listen to music while you're driving it will distract you" he said and I glared at him

I slowly pulled out of the driveway checking the road for any other cars when I saw none I continued on to the road. He made me point out all the signs I saw and what they all meant.

"Give way" I said as we passed an intersection

"Which means" he asked

"I have to give way to all cars on my right" I recited

"Yeah and that stop sign back there means you actually have to stop not keep driving" Jesse told me

"What stop sign?" I asked turning back around to look for it

"Eyes on the road!" he yelled

"Right sorry" I replied sheepishly we arrived to a small diner just out of town it had only just open.

I scanned the menu trying to find a vegan friendly option I selected the only vegan option which was a fruit salad Jesse went with bacon and eggs.

"How can you eat those poor animals" I asked him as our food arrived

"Taste good" he shrugged we made light conversation for the next half an hour "Ready to get going?" he asked, I looked at my phone for the time it 8.45 am.

"I guess but can we go to the movies or something?" I queried

"Sure babe" he said and led me out of the diner with his arm over my shoulder, we drove back into to town to the only cinema in Lima. We decided on seeing _Titanic _we got our tickets and then moved on to the candy bar.

"Do you think I'm a good driver?" I asked while weighting up the pros and cons of candy vs. popcorn

"You did well for your first time" he said diplomatically, I ended up going with candy and took to stealing Jesse's popcorn. I ended up in tears by the end of the movie, when the song _my heart will go on _played I began singing softly along with it.

"You're crying" Jesse commented as we exited the theatre and walked to my car

"It was so sad" I said as I wiped my tears away.

There were heaps more people on the road now which made me nervous all over again.

"Rach just keep calm and focus" he told me nervously, I nodded and carefully paid attention to the cars around me

"You know in New York I won't even need to know how to drive" I turned my head to look at him

"Eyes on the road! It's still best to learn maybe one day you will need to." He replied gripping his seat hard as a swerved to stay on the road "Rachel! That was another stop sign!" he shouted

"Oh right sorry" we approached a round a bout "Uh Jesse do I have to give way?" I questioned

"Yeah to everyone on your right" he replied once actually on the round a bout I stopped to let another car go "Rachel! Once on the round a bout you don't have to give way!" he screamed at me

"That doesn't make any sense" I continued going around until I found my exit

"Think of it this way when on a round a bout you are the cow" he chuckled

"Huh? That makes less sense" I said

"Well you know in India how the cow is sacred and you can't touch it well on the round a bout no other car that isn't on it can't touch you, just go with it" he tried to explain

"Sure it makes sense sort of" we arrived back at my house with only a few near misses "Let's do this again tomorrow" I said eagerly

"Uh let's wait a few days I need time to recover from all the near misses" he honestly said

"Hey I wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah babe whatever you say" he waved me off

"Are you coming in?" I asked him

Over the next few months Jesse took me driving and I improved on the day of my test I was coming up to the round a bout and thought _'I am the cow' _which brought on a fit a hysterical laughter that I quickly controlled once the instructor gave me a questionable look. Needless to say I actually passed which wasn't surprising to me I mean I am Rachel Berry and I succeeded at everything I attempted and driving was no exception.

"Congrats babe I knew you could do it" he smirked and lent down to kiss me

"Liar" I whispered as his mouth was inches from my mouth. He closed the distance quickly the kiss was slow but passionate. I heard someone cough behind us.

"We need to take you picture for the license" he said looking slightly uncomfortable

"Right" I said blushing furiously which caused Jesse to smirk. The photo was taken and I was given my license which allowed me to drive without anyone else in the car.

**AN: Like?**


End file.
